thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cousin Timmy Flaversham
Cousin Timmy Flaversham is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Bobb'e J. Thompson, Cousin Timmy is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution, despite his shortcomings. Appearance Of average height for his age, & thin. Has tan fur (with lighter markings at the muzzle), curvy pink ears, a pink heart-shaped nose, & mischievous brown eyes. Wears a red vest, a loose golden shirt, & olive-green trousers, as well as a brown English cap, long white socks, & shiny black shoes with gold buckles on them. Family *Billy Flaversham (father) *Miriam Flaversham (mother) *Tina Flaversham (sister) *Olivia Flaversham (cousin) *Arden Flaversham (cousin) *Hiram Flaversham (uncle) *Virginia Flaversham (aunt, deceased) *Lady Mousewell (cousin's stepmother) *Nathaniel Flaversham (uncle) *Charlotte Flaversham (aunt) *Samantha Flaversham (cousin) *Grandpa Malcolm Flaversham (grandfather) *Grandma Kayley Flaversham (grandmother) Biography Timothy Flaversham was born in London, England, to Miriam Flaversham (a schoolteacher) & her husband Billy (a bishop of a Catholic church) on June 4, 1888. A very mischievous child, Timmy loved getting into trouble & goofing off, often at the expense of his poor old mother, who tried her best to raise Timmy to be good in a strict Catholic environment. But her efforts were for naught. Timmy often loved sneaking out to meet Chutzpah The Squirrel, who was one of the older kids in his neighborhood. Not only were the two friends, but Chutzpah taught Timmy to swear, gamble, & even chase after women. Timmy & Chutzpah often snuck out during the night to flirt with pretty ladies, but one night in 1895, 7-year-old Timmy was caught staring into a young girl’s window. He was dragged back to his parents’ house, where he was punished brutally, reprimanded, & taken to the local Catholic youth hostel. This was St. Mary’s Home For Runaway Children. Timmy stayed in that hostel for the next 2 years. And life there was not what he expected; every day at sunrise, he would get up to pray & have breakfast, then he would do lengthy chores, followed by an hour of spare time, lunch, another hour for visiting friends & family (during which, his family often came to see him), then finally, dinner, evening prayers, & bedtime. Timmy did not like life in the youth hostel. For one thing, it tended to get boring & dull. Secondly, the staff at St. Mary’s, including the headmistress Mother Caulfield, were awfully strict on the children...especially Timmy, who was often the scapegoat when the other children got into mischief. Timmy also began to show disdain for the workers at the hostel, often swearing & shouting insults at them until he was whacked with a ruler. In September of 1897, shortly after Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee & the Month Of Change, Timmy was taken by his uncle Hiram & younger cousins Arden and Olivia to Lower 221B Baker Street, where they made their new home. Now that he’s been in the youth hostel & living with a certain aforementioned detective, Timmy is more soft, & less of a hardened street kid. In fact, if you go to visit Basil & his family, you’ll often see a smiling Timmy acting extremely polite, not to mention very courteous, to you. Sustaining the impeccable manners of a well-bred prince & constantly trying to act on his best behavior, Timmy is an aspiring gentlemouse with a heart of gold & the noble nature of a knight. However, a certain long-loathed weakness remains a part of Timmy’s personality; although he is very chivalrous & fond of the female gender, Timmy is easily overpowered by the beauty, both inner & outer, of most girls, & in that case, he forgets everything he has been taught, & tends to act inappropriately around them. Reading “Playmouse” magazines in his spare time one moment & literally singing of his dreams of true love the next, Timmy can switch from a flirtatious little skirt-chaser to a hopeless romantic in a matter of moments; he one day hopes for his own “happily-ever-after” with the girl of his dreams, & yearns desperately to find a soul mate, no matter what the cost. As if his flirtiness weren’t enough of a problem, Timmy often hides behind a façade of femininity; not much of a macho mouse, he often gets teary at the end of movies, likes the feel of silk against his skin, & can often be found playing with his cousin Olivia’s dolls. Because his less-than-masculine qualities earn Timmy quite a bit of mockery from his schoolmates, he tries desperately to mask them with a cloak of toughness & boyhood bravado, only to have his gentle nature seep out. Puckish & prankish, Timmy, like a certain cousin of his, is mischievous to a fault & constantly getting into trouble. Ever willing to pull a practical joke on some unsuspecting rodent or goof around during a family picture, this rascally little rugrat has a lovable sense of humor & maintains the impish characteristics of a court jester; he is generally never seen without a smile on his face, & faces adversity with a cheerful laugh. Despite his shortcomings, Cousin Timmy is a most harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Puckish, prankish, & mischievous. Fursonal Information Likes Women, “Playmouse” magazines, dolls, toys & games, romance movies, checkers, chivalry, apples, relaxing in the hot tub, flowers, picking on his cousins, going on adventures, rollerblading, hanging with his family, playing piano, milkshakes, sweets. Dislikes Icky vegetables, sexism, being snubbed, being called "Timothy", bad guys, getting dumped, violence, rape, getting in trouble, smoking, chauvinism, bugs, sex (he’s afraid of it), drinking. Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent pianist, singer, & dancer; skilled at speaking French; great at playing checkers. Pastimes & Hobbies Dating, flirting with women, collecting & playing with dolls, reading "Playmouse" magazines, dancing, playing checker, playing with toys & games, eating, watching movies, listening to music, picking on his cousins, going on adventures, hanging with his family, playing piano, rollerblading. Prized Possessions His “Playmouse” magazines, his novels, his dolls, his piano, his TV, his checkers, his toys & games, his records & CDs, his hot tub, his romance movies, his rollerblades, his vase of flowers Favorite Things Women, “Playmouse” magazines, dolls, toys & games, romance movies, checkers, chivalry, apples, relaxing in the hot tub, flowers, picking on his cousins, going on adventures, rollerblading, hanging with his family, playing piano, milkshakes, sweets Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Playing around in his room at Lower 221B Baker Street. Particular Habits Flirting with women; reading “Playmouse” magazines Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, heat stroke, an allergic reaction to peanuts Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as the 3rd grade at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School. Extracurricular Has Larry Grossmouse for his piano teacher; his favorite fruit is apples; his favorite book is "Pride & Prejudice"; considers “Playmouse” magazines to be female-empowering; often goes in disguise to get his favorite reading material; once was accused of shooting Jemediah Fieldson; has flirted with many women, including Yasmin Muhammed; is violently allergic to peanuts; likes daisies & roses; was a member of the “Big Sibling” program; likes to touch Shetland wool, lace, & silk; his idols include Nellie Brie & Joan Of Arc; tends to get emotional during the end credits of certain movies Noted Accomplishments Has rescued Mouse London from danger on numerous occasions; has won many awards for being in piano recitals; is the proud champion of dozens of checkers tournaments Fanfics Featuring Cousin Timmy Flaversham To be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Cousin Timmy Flaversham *"Whoa, mama!" *"I heard that, you toy-loving oddball!" *"H-H-Hi, ma’am! You’re very pretty..." *"I can’t help it! She’s so beautiful!" *"And I’m yours!" *"Vous étés très belle, ma cher..." *"You wanna see me play piano? I’m really good!" *"Will I ever find the girl of my dreams?" *"Hey..." Songs Performed by Cousin Timmy Flaversham To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Cousin Lonnie Rodentrous (Jenny M. Stead's character) *Johnny Bravo References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Straight characters Category:Students Category:Musicians Category:Sportsfursons Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Multilingual characters